lpsawoofandomcom-20200223-history
Pitch Im-Purr-Fect/Transcript
Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 transcripts Petula and Sweetie: Singing We're gonna take your breath away! And blow your mind. Gavin: Singing Ah, blow your mind. Petula's posse: Singing We're gonna blow your mind. Petula: And that is how you win the Paw-Tucket A Capella Competition every year. Petula's posse: Laughing Edie: They could say "Hello" and sound like they're bragging. Quincy: You've gotta admit, though, Petula and those guys are awfully good. Grunts Sweetie: Oh, look, a parakeet. Gavin: Don't you mean, uhh, pair of geeks? Petula's posse: Laughing Gavin: So, Miss Drama Queen, you entering again this year? Petula: Why would she baa-ther? Everyone knows we're the best singers. Edie: As it happens, this year- Sweetie: What? I can't hear you over the sound of my perfect voice! Later, non-winners. Petula (off-screen), Sweetie, and Gavin: Laughing Quincy: "As it happens, this year," what? Edie: This year, I finally have the singers I need to win! Miss Roxie and Manny Mouser can totally bring it. Quincy: I can bring it! I'm a goat who brings it. Y'know, musically speaking. Edie: Really? You're that good? Quincy: Well, ahah, not to ring my own bell, but all the animals back on the farm say I'm the best singer they've ever heard, e-ver. ...Ever, ever. Edie: Fantabulous! Gasps Ohh, Quincy, Quincy, Quincy, this is my greatest test yet! Inhales I've got the arranging skills, I've got the choreography skills, I finally have the singers I need to win! sharply sings a very high, clear note Quincy: AH! Edie: ...Lessons learned: No high C's around Quincy. Transition Edie: Okay, dream team, who's up for a song by a little group called Purr and Pounce? Manny: Ah! A polyphonic triumph! Quincy and Roxie: Huh? Manny: Um, "song look good." Edie: A-one, two, a-one, two, three, four- Roxie: Rapping 'Cause it's all love when we turn the beat on. Manny: Rapping You know what's up when they're playin' our song! Edie: Rapping Keepin' it wild, keepin' in style. Quincy: horribly Keepin' it goin', yeah, we're goin' for a WHIIIILE! Manny: ...Wow. Quincy: I'll say, huh? How great was that? Chuckles Grunts Ahah! Edie: Oh, uh- Y-y-y'know what I-I just thought of, Quincy, dear? Uh, with this harmony, we're going to need someone who, who truly gets music to run the mix board! nervously Could you do that for us? Quincy: Sure, hah! Edie: Whew... Quincy: I can run the mix board and sing at the same time! horribly Let me show you, how to step it up. Mhm... Edie: Oh... Transition Edie: Grunts Oh, this was supposed to be my year! Now I've got a yammering goat. Oh! What do I do with a goat-yammer? Jade: If Quincy's singing was in my sandbox, I'd have to bury it. Manny: Uh, o-our chances of winning with Quincy are smaller than my pinkie toenail. As a reminder, I am a mouse. Roxie: I feel terrible for Quincy, but someone has to tell him he can't be in the group. It's going to be so unpleasant. Manny: I vote for Edie. Roxie: I vote for Edie! Jade: I don't get a vote, but Edie. Edie: Gasps Little old moi? Eh, you g- Ugh! Well... Shoot. Transition Quincy: Everypet's yapping about this food truck. You should taste what they do with leaves. Munching Trip: ...No, I shouldn't. Edie: Hey, eh, Quincy? E-excited about the big night? All of Paw-Tucket in the audience, hm? Watching us... Judging us... Judging you? It's kind of, uh, terrifying when you think about it. Have you thought about stage fright? Quincy: I sure have. Edie: Sighs Quincy: But, I think I've got it beat! I do this exercise where I imagine the audience without their fur and feathers. Laughs I mean, not sure how it would work with an Egyptian Hairless cat, but, heh, I'll roll the dice on that. I-I've actually conquered a fear, Edie, and it's all thanks to you. Edie: Sighing Oh... Quincy: Wow... I kinda feel proud of myself. Trip: So, Edie, what brings you here? If it's leaf salad, you can have mine. Edie: I, uh... Eh, just wanted to tell Quincy that, uh, rehearsal is cancelled because... I... Wanted to focus on our scenery and could use your help...? Quincy: Sure, what do you need? Edie: Wh- uh, what do I need, u-um... A-an artificial palm tree, yes, and a... Giant cardboard cutout fire hydrant, and a comically large bird swing. Quincy: Chuckles "comically large bird swing" is my middle name! Edie: Oho, thanks, Quincy Comically Large Bird Swing Goatee! Gotta jet. Transition Roxie: Singing La la la la la, la la la la la, la la la la la- How did Quincy take the news? Edie: He was surprisingly okay with it. And he's busy doing stuff with Trip, so I think he'll be fine. Shall we take it from the top? phone rings Oh-! What did I say about calls during rehearsal?! Roxie: Huh...? Edie: Oh, heh, that's mine. Uh-oh... I, uh, have to go powder my beak. Quincy (over the phone): Laughs Edie: Hey, you two... I didn't expect to hear from you so quickly. Quincy (over the phone): Trip is kind of a hoarder. Look at all this stuff, hohoh! Edie: Greeeeaaat... Quincy (over the phone): Where shall we put it? Edie: Um... Why don't you meet me in the park? Transition Quincy: Ta-da! Edie: chuckling Wow... You really did get everything. Trip: So, anything else you wanna ask? Hmmm? Edie: Um, eh... Yeah, there is. Can you build a mock-up of the set here in the park? So we can rehearse with the scenery? Quincy: Ooooh, good idea! Edie: Right? So - Take your time, make sure to get it exactly right. Transition Edie: Panting Okay, gasp, whew, hah. Roxie: Y'know, if you need to, we can always reschedule rehearsal. Edie: No need, heh! We'll be great. Ugh, in five more minutes. Just need some mouthwash. Can't sing with birdseed breath! Quincy (over the phone): Edie, it's starting to rain and the papier-mâché props are gonna melt. So, we're just gonna take them up to Roxie's apartment. Edie: Great! Perfect idea! Roxie and Manny We're moving rehearsal! Transition Edie: We need to get a feel for where we're performing. So, what better place to rehearse than right here in the amphitheater? Roxie: Rapping 'Cause it's all love when we turn the beat on! Manny: Rapping You know what's up when they're playin' our song. blaring Edie: Ugh! What now?! alarm starts beeping Unnamed maintenance bulldog: Gotta test the smoke detector, alarm starts beeping and the flea detector, alarm starts beeping and the bird lice detector, oh, gosh! alarm starts beeping And the mite detector. Edie: We're moving rehearsal! Transition Manny: You expect us to sing in here? There's, uh, barely room to turn around. Edie: Which makes it a perfect place. Great acoustics, no- Manny: -Elbow room? Edie: -Interruptions. Inhales Now, let's take it from the top- Trip: Hey, Edie! The scenery wouldn't fit through the door of Roxie's apartment. Quincy: So, we brought it here- What are you three doing here? Did we have a rehearsal I forgot about? Roxie: Why does Quincy think he's missing rehearsal? Quincy: Why does everypet think I'm not missing rehearsal? Transition Edie: I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have lied! Quincy: Mm. Edie: I just wanted to win so much, and even with great singers like Roxie and Manny, I made a total mess. And I really want to apologize to you, Quincy. You're my friend, and you deserved better than that. Quincy: Tch. You're right, I did! Edie: Wait, Quincy, come back! Quincy: Hmph. Edie: Do that again? Gasp Quincy! I've been so busy trying to keep you out of the group, I never realized what you could do for us in the group. Quincy: Huh? Transition Petula's posse: Singing and Petula Let me show you how to step it up. and Gavin Let me show you how to step it up. and Petula Come on, let me see you step it up. and Gavin Come on, let me see you step it up! cheering Edie: They're singing our song. Roxie: Right before we sing our song! Manny: That's song-napping! cheering louder Petula: Top that, little bird. Edie: Ignore them! They sang it first, but we're going to sing it better. We have Quincy! Transition Edie and Roxie: Singing Let me show you how to step it up! Manny (And another off-screen pet?): Singing Let me show you how to step it up. Edie and Roxie: Singing Come on, let me see you step it up! Edie: Rapping Put your paws up. If you wanna dance, you can kick it with us. Roxie: Rapping 'Cause it's all love when we turn the beat on. Manny: Rapping You know what's up when they're playin' our song! Edie and Roxie: Singing Let me show you how to step it up! Manny and ???: Singing Let me show you how to step it up. Savannah: Cheering Edie and Roxie: Singing Come on, let me see you step it up! Manny and Quincy: Singing Come on, let me see you step it up! cheering Savannah: Laughs Woo-hoo-hoo! Woo-hoo, haha! Transition Quincy: We did it! Quincy, Roxie, Edie, and Manny: Cheering Sweetie: No way. Petula's posse: and grumbling Edie: I knew it! I knew the moment I heard Quincy have a hoof-storm. it Up plays in the background Yahoo, haha!